vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crescent Curse
The Crescent Curse is a curse that was placed upon the Crescent Wolf Pack, to always keep all members of the pack in their werewolf forms; except during a full moon. History During the summer of 1991, the vampire Marcel Gerard asked the witch Brynne Deveraux (unknowingly possessed by Céleste Dubois) to curse the Crescent Wolf Pack so that the werewolves remain in wolf form perpetually and reacquire their human form only during the full moon, thus reversing the curse of the werewolf that forces them to change into wolves during the full moon. This curse has remained active until 2012, when Andrea Labonair, better known as Hayley Marshall, the current Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack, forced the witch Céleste (who currently possessed the witch Sabine Laurent) to break the curse. Later, the curse was placed again by the powerful witch Dahlia on Hayley, Jackson and the rest of the pack in 2013 that, as Alphas of the pack and linked to the rest of them through the Unification Ceremony, they widespread the curse to the whole pack. This was done because Klaus wanted to prove to Dahlia that he doesn't care about anyone anymore (except for Hope) and would do anything for his daughter. Also, it was seen that he was hurt/enraged when Hayley decided to take Hope away from him, so that is why he proved his point to Dahlia by harming Hayley - punishing her for trying to take his daughter away from him, and proving a point to Dahlia; killing two birds with one stone. Months after Dahlia cursed Hayley, Jackson and the rest of their pack, Davina Claire made a tempting offer. After Kara Nguyen tried to fracture Davina's hand and enrapture her in a circle of fire for not following her orders, Davina struck a deal with Hayley on the one night she could be in human form and see her daughter: Davina would block the curse that was placed on Hayley, Jackson and the rest of their pack if Hayley killed Kara Nguyen for rebelling against her (to place fear in her coven for not listening to her); Hayley did just that. She killed Kara, and subsequently ten other unnamed witches along with her. Davina blocked the curse. One month later the Ancestors agreed to grant to Davina the power to lift away the curse. The curse has since been removed. Trivia * This curse can be modified to affect unconventional types of werewolves as it was originally cast on ordinary werewolves of the Crescent Pack and later cast again on the non-original hybrid Alpha of the pack (Hayley) and the rest of it whom were Evolved Werewolves. ** The only types of werewolves it has yet to be used on are the Original Hybrid (Klaus), the Tribrid (Hope), and a witch-werewolf hybrid. *The curse was active as performed by Dahlia. ** The curse was lifted by Davina with the power of the Ancestors as a gift during the celebration of Fête de Cadeau. See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Weaknesses Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Evolved Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Events Category:The Originals Season 1 Events Category:The Originals Season 2 Events Category:The Originals Season 3 Events Category:Supernatural Category:Rituals